The invention concerns a waste-heat utilization assembly of an internal combustion engine, and a method for operating the waste-heat utilization assembly.
Waste-heat utilization assemblies of internal combustion engines are known from the prior art, such as for example publication WO 2013/028173 A1. The known waste-heat utilization assembly of an internal combustion engine comprises a working circuit conducting a working medium, wherein in the flow direction of the working medium, a feed pump, an evaporator, an expansion machine and a condenser are arranged in the working circuit. The evaporator is also arranged in an exhaust gas tract of the internal combustion engine. Furthermore, an exhaust gas bypass channel for bypassing the evaporator is arranged in the exhaust gas tract. The known waste-heat utilization assembly also comprises a cooling circuit.
In the known waste-heat utilization assembly, however, there is no control or regulation of the temperature in the cooling circuit. As a result, there is a risk of overloading the components of the cooling circuit, and consequently also of the working circuit.